The Diary of an Unknown
by islashlove
Summary: While looking for an old cold case in the records room, Lassiter accidentally knocks over a few boxes that were stacked too high. As he puts everything back, one piece is left over. Trying to work out where it belongs, Lassiter reads the first pages, and realises that it's actually a diary of an unidentified officer from the station. This is a Slash/gay story
1. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: ****This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group Fanfiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is Diary****.**

**Story Notes: While looking for an old cold case in the records room, Lassiter accidentally knocks over a few boxes that were stacked too high. As he puts everything back, one piece is left over. Trying to work out where it belongs, Lassiter reads the first pages, and realises that it's actually a diary of an unidentified officer from the station. Going against protocol, Lassiter takes the diary home in order to find out who wrote it. **

**The Diary of an Unknown**

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

Detective Carlton Lassiter hated the file room, but what he hated even more was the cold cases area. To him, it was a constant reminder that they had failed. Failed to find the criminals and even worse, they failed the victims.

He made his way through the maze of dusty old boxes in search of a certain cold case. It had been about fifteen years ago and there had been a cluster of murders and it seems that the killer had started up again. As he reached up to the top of the selves to get down the box he was after, he knocked another pile, which toppled over.

"Damn it," Lassiter cursed as he looked at all the stuff scattered over the floor. Shaking his head, he got down, picked everything up and put it on the nearby table. Sitting down, he started to go through the lists, checking all the labels and putting everything back in their boxes. When he was finished, Lassiter was surprised to find one object left over.

It looked like a thick journal and, in an attempt to find where it belonged, Lassiter decided to read the first page.

_"Hi, this is stupid, I know, but hey, I'm stuck at this place again, so I should try and make the best of it. Everyone keeps telling me that Santa Barbara is a great place to live and to work. Well, we will see. Someone is coming, got to go. Talk to you later."_

'Well, this must belong to an officer that use to work here,' Lassiter thought.

After finding everything he needed for the cold case, Lassiter slipped the diary into the cold case box and took it out of the file room, unnoticed. Once outside, Lassiter ducked past his desk, slipped the diary into a drawer and then went back to work.

That evening, Lassiter took the diary home to read. He was determined to find who owned it so he could return it to them.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**

**Authors Note: Please note, I will be continuing this story as soon as I have finished a few of my other stories. If you want to know when I start posting chapters for this story again, please hit the follow story button.**


	2. Reading the Diary

**Chapter 2: Reading the Diary**

As soon as Lassiter walked into his house, he threw his keys into a bowl that sat on the small table next to the front door. He then proceeded to remove his coat, only to hear a loud thump as something hit the floor. Looking down, he saw that it was the diary he had taken from the station.

A small feeling of guilt crossed his mind. It's not like him to go against protocol, which would have been handing the diary over to the officer in charge of the evidence room, but for some reason, he just had this need to find the owner himself.

Picking up the diary, he placed it on the small table while he finished removing and hanging up his coat. Lassiter then took the diary into the lounge room and put it down on the coffee table. He then headed into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

The whole time he was cooking and then eating, he kept an eye on the diary, as if...if he took his eyes off it, the diary would just disappear. But he showed good restraint and waited until he finished eating, cleaning up and getting ready for bed.

Once his house was in order, just how he liked it, Lassiter sat down in his easy chair and picked up the diary. Placing it on his lap, he took a sip of his whisky, put the glass down on the coffee table and opened the diary to the second page and started to read.

"Well, here I am again. Managed to slip away from the rest of the sheep at this station, even if it's only for a few seconds. I can't believe I'm working at this police station. I had done everything I could not to end up here, but here I am. Dad is so proud, even if he won't actually say it to me. All he keeps saying is for me to embrace my destiny. As if fate had brought me back here. "

"The station hasn't changed much in the years that I've been gone. Sure there are a few new faces, but only a few. I was shocked to find a woman in charge, but from what I can see, Chief Karen Vick is good at her job and she cares about the officers under her command."

"And wasn't I surprised to see that Officer Carlton Lassiter was still here. He's now Head Detective and what a dick he has become. I still remember the day he walked into the bullpen. Man, he looked so good. Young, carefree and willing to learn. I guess that Sergeant Spencer got to him and moulded him into the officer he wanted me to be. It's a shame; Detective Lassiter could have been so much more."

"Maybe that's why the antics of a psychic drive him so far up the wall. Maybe Sergeant Spencer taught Detective Lassiter not to bend. To not accept anything that isn't by the book and because of that, he can't accept help, not even from people like Burton Guster, Shawn Spencer or even from his own partner, Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara."

"Now there is an interesting person, Detective O'Hara. She pretty, smart and strong, but at the same time, she's a liar. I know she is lying about something. Hiding something from her past that she is so afraid someone will find it out."

"I'm sure Shawn Spencer will work it out, he's good at doing that. He has a brain in that little head of his, even if no one really notices it or, like Detective Lassiter, dismisses it. I can see Shawn Spencer dying a gruesome death. When, I'm not sure, but when it happens, everyone in this station will be changed forever."

"It will hit his dad, Sergeant Spencer and Burton Guster the worse, maybe Burton Guster the most. He and Shawn Spencer have been so close since they were kids, which would explain why Burton Guster can stand Shawn Spencer's antics. Whereas, Shawn Spencer and his dad aren't very close. It could be because of how close his dad was to Detective Lassiter, but whatever it is, Shawn Spencer and Sergeant Spencer's relationship will always be strained."

"Well, I've got to go now. Officer McNab is looking for me, which in turn means Detective Lassiter is looking for me. I hope Detective Lassiter doesn't ruin McNab the same way that Sergeant Spencer ruined him. McNab is a kind, caring and gentle soul and it truly would be a tragic if he became the same as Detective Lassiter."

Lassiter closed the diary. This person, this...officer had been at the station when he first started, but for some reason left and then returned not that long ago. At least that will help narrow down who the diary might belong to.

But what did the mystery author mean that Henry Spencer ruined him, and on top of that, what did they mean that they hoped that he wouldn't ruin McNab the same way.

Letting out a sigh. Lassiter looked at the clock. It was now ten thirty and he needed to be in the station early the next day. Putting the diary back on the coffee table, Lassiter headed off to bed. Tomorrow was a new day and he could read some more of this mysterious diary.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


End file.
